just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
0/1 Angel
"0/1 Angel" by V.C.O. featuring Alt, displayed in-game with the subtitle "(Ubisoft meets KONAMI)", is featured in Just Dance: Alt Mode. It is the first BEMANI song to appear in a Just Dance game outside of Just Dance Meets Dance Dance Revolution. The song is from 2002. The dance is cutesy and girly yet robotic. This is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAaRp9cOvjY Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl designed after Alt (a character from "Pop'n Music", the game this song hails from, and the singer of the song). Her head is a white computer monitor with a mint green screen and darker mint facial features, pink "ears" resembling headphones, and a pink antenna coming out from the top of her head. She also has ginger hair in pigtails coming out of the monitor. She wears a white dress with arrow key designs on her chest and pink piped rings across the collar and bottom of it, as well as go-go boots and a cross-body bag designed to look like a computer mouse. She wears long white gloves as well, but one of them is colored hot pink in the true Just Dance spirit. She is slightly chubby and pot-bellied, with thicker arms and legs as well. Background The dance takes place inside of a computer. It begins in a home office, with Can't Feel My Face's dancer sitting down to his desk with a computer on it. He types the words "0/1 ANGEL - V.C.O. + ALT", and then the camera zooms into the computer screen as Alt appears. The background cycles between various cutesy/girly designs, including some that correspond to the lyrics (like a starry sky during the line "Take me to the starlight cruising"); during the chorus, it changes to a design that looks like an outdoor shopping mall - daylight during the first chorus, sunset during the second chorus, and nighttime during the last chorus. At the end of the song, Can't Feel My Face powers down the computer, walks away, and shuts off the light in the room. Gold Moves 0/1 Angel contains 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 5: On the spoken lines "Hello darling!" and "See you again!", wave your arm somewhat robotically as if to say hello or goodbye. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Drum on your belly in time to the rhythm of the 6 notes before the chorus begins. Gold Move 4: Blow a big kiss during the beep after the line "I like you". Trivia *0/1 Angel is the only song in Just Dance: Alt Mode that is not an alternate routine to an existing song. *0/1 Angel has been compared to "Just Mario" from the main games; both are crossover songs from other video game franchises, featuring a character from that franchise dancing to the song. **0/1 Angel even has to be unlocked in the same way Just Mario has to be unlocked in the Japanese "Just Dance Wii" game - by playing through all the other songs once. Once 0/1 Angel is unlocked, you will hear some beeping noises and the game will take you right back to "Worth It (Bollywood Version)". *The song was put in Just Dance: Alt Mode as a bit of a pun on its title. *The lyrics are transcribed in-game rather differently than how they are officially written (see here: RemyWiki); mainly correcting much of the grammar errors in the original lyrics. **This makes 0/1 Angel beat "Cola Song"'s record of having the most mis-transcribed or modified lyrics out of any song in the Just Dance series. *The audio used in-game is the remastered audio from the 0/1 Angel album, rather than the original from the Pop'n Music Vocal Best version. *This is one of the few dances to feature a dancer with an overweight appearance of any sort. *The dance recycles a move from "Chiwawa" during the line "Can you drag and drop me". *The song was made by a Japanese artist but is entirely in English. Lyrics as they are written in-game Hello darling! Hi! How are you tonight? What are you doing now? Thank you for calling me "0/1" That's my body built I am an A.I. girl Who only lives in your computer So please, I want to play with you Here is boring too Take me to the starlight cruising And can you tell me some what's new's? Funny funny stories, please But I don't like to hear you complain I know you are working hard every day You don't have girlfriends But always, I'm staying with you Let's go outside! You need some break time! Can you drag and drop me Into your handy PC Don't forget to bring some batteries for spare I'll have a date with you As long as overnight If you wanna kiss me, Then press the function key 8 Anytime, anywhere, always I am looking to you Don't forget I'm angel for you Hey? Can you hear my voice? What are you thinking about? You look to be Dreaming something good Wait! I'll guess... I can read your brain Oh my! Is that true!? Did you fall in love with some pretty girl? Who's that girl? Tell me in detail I must know about her It's my serious situation Is she cute? A cutie, more than me? Tell me! Tell me! Look at me! Don't worry about saying your truth It's so good news I'm glad of your happy face Don't be sorry for me Because I am an A.I. girl Now let you meet and tell your love to her I will instruction you In what the girl's thinking Don't be afraid You are a tough guy I guarantee for you You'll become good couple If you don't need me, Then press the command, Alt, delete keys I'm erased from your PC, But I don't say good-bye to you Anyway, I'm angel for you I'm not human But I feel something In my heart What can I say about it? So, maybe... I like you Let's go outside! Change your feeling! Can you drag and drop me Into your handy PC Don't forget to bring some batteries for spare I wanna listen to your story As long as over night If you can't keep to cry, Then press the function key 9 Anytime, anywhere, always, I will stay close to you I'm angel A.I. girl only you See you again! Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Funny/Weird Songs Category:Girly songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Category:Female Singer Category:Songs without Alternate Routines Category:2000s songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Children's Requests Category:Fan Requests Category:Songs that break records Category:Japanese Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves